A conversation between Aphrodite and Piper
by avenirem
Summary: A conversation between Piper and Aphrodite on the demigods relationships after the Blood of Olympus and Leo's return Jiper Percabeth Frazel Caleo Solangelo. If you think anything should be different please review. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters


(Aphrodite is sat in throne room on Olympus looking at herself in a mirror. Piper walks in holding Katropis)

Aphrodite: Piper darling have you been fighting?

Piper: A few venti tried to get into Camp Jupiter and Jason asked for my help

Aphrodite: Look at the state of your hair! So many split ends!

Piper: It's fine Mum. I have just been in a battle

Aphrodite: If you just let me…

Piper: Leave it

Aphrodite: But maybe…

Piper: No

Aphrodite: Well what if…

Piper: NO

Aphrodite…

Piper: So… why did you ask me to come here except so you could criticise my hair

Aphrodite: (laughs) I wasn't criticising you darling, you are beautiful in your own way even if you insist on me leaving your hair alone (sniffs). Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a dance on Mount Olympus next week. All the gods are attending and we're allowed to invite our children. You could come with Jason.

Piper: Yeah ok then I'll come

Aphrodite: (squeals with delight) And you'll bring Jason

Piper: Of course …along with the others

Aphrodite: No No No you mustn't! I want Percy to ask Annabeth, Nico to ask Will, Frank to ask Hazel and Leo to ask Calypso. I will not have this occasion ruined, the endless possibilities for romance. Nothing pleases me more than seeing couples ask each other to dances.

Piper: So do you want me to ask Jason?

Aphrodite: Well to be honest I'd love Jason to ask you but Zeus will probably forget to invite him being the unromantic idiot he is (thunder rumbles overhead, Aphrodite rolls her eyes) so I'll have to make do with you asking him because I can't risk my daughter not coming to this dance with her boyfriend

Piper: Why do you care so much who asks who?

Aphrodite: Because I'm the goddess of love! I live for romantic moments like this. I plan every single detail of each relationship to create the perfect moments. I know everything about every relationship especially with demigods and sometimes if I need to I interfere a little bit. For example a few years ago I helped your friend Percy realise that he was in love with Annabeth

Piper: Really? When was that?

Aphrodite: When poor Annabeth was kidnapped by Atlas, I just helped Percy get his priorities straight and go on a quest to save Annabeth not Artemis. And I was right. Once Percy realised his feelings for Annabeth things only got better and they eventually fell in love. That was all me. I almost cried when they fell into Tartarus, but their love only got stronger! Better than I could ever have hoped for.

Piper: But didn't Rachel kiss Percy before she became the Oracle?

Aphrodite: Hmmph that was nothing to do with me. I knew from the start that Percy and Annabeth had to be together – they are meant for each other. Which is why I pestered Apollo to let Rachel be the Oracle meaning Percy was free to pursue Annabeth. One of my hardest challenges yet, about as challenging as you and Jason.

Piper: Me and Jason?

Aphrodite: When you had fake memories of Jason but still loved him yet he didn't know you. It took much longer than I hoped for Jason to realise he loved you back. Such an idiot! I thought you weren't going to make it but you did and you are such a good couple like yesterday when you…

Piper: Er enough about me. Lets see, ah yes, why did you want Hazel to ask Frank and not the other way round?

Aphrodite: Oh they really are one of the cutest couples. Frank is so protective of Hazel which is obviously a good thing but I think I'd like to see Hazel be the leader for a change. She's very brave and confident but I just think that Frank is always the one that's asking her out and arranging things for them to do together and I want Hazel to have a turn.

Piper: Ah I see, wow I didn't know there was that much to think about being the goddess of love and stuff. I just thought one person asked one person accepted and that was it.

Aphrodite: (laughs) No it can be the opposite sometimes. Take Leo and Calypso for example. They started off awfully with Calypso being in love with Percy and wanting Leo to just go and Leo being offended. It took a while but when they did fall in love it was one of the most romantic stories I've witnessed what with Leo promising to come back and then dying just to get a chance to see her. And when they returned to Camp Half-Blood and you were all reunited (wipes a tear from eye) incredibly romantic. They both deserved it though. Leo being the seventh wheel for so long constantly surrounded by couples and Calypso being trapped on an island having to fall in love with heroes and then watching them leave her forever.

Piper: Ok what about Nico and Will.

Aphrodite: Ah Nico, such a misunderstood boy. I feel awfully sorry for him having a crush on Percy and then being told by Percy that Bianca was dead. Hating the one you love is one of the most hardest things to do. Will is so good for him, he's such a happy person and can bring out Nico's happiness as well. (Aphrodite suddenly gasps and grins) I've had the perfect idea for your dress Piper!

Piper: Oh gods

Aphrodite: It'll be floor length in baby pink and your shoes will be silvery heels with diamonds and….

Piper: Whoa slow down. Heels? I don't think so

Aphrodite: But you have to I'll teach you to walk in them and everything

Piper: Er no I prefer flats or very small heels

Aphrodite: No you need to wear heels

Piper: I'm going I'll see you at the dance without heels!

(She leaves)

Aphrodite: Just make sure you bring Jason!


End file.
